


better today than yesterday

by puppyboy (knightspur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Only One Or Two Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Top Dog Boy, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/puppyboy
Summary: They have precious little time to waste like this and Minghao likes wasting it with Mingyu more than anybody else.





	better today than yesterday

“Who styled you for these?” Minghao asks, looking through the series of selfies Mingyu sent him doing his pictorial shoot. The two of him are stretched out on the narrow length of Minghao’s single bed, his head resting on one of Mingyu’s thighs.

They have precious little time to waste like this and Minghao likes wasting it with Mingyu more than anybody else. Mingyu’s hand is in his hair, stroking the length of it at a relaxed, steady pace. It feels nice— almost makes Minghao want to shut his eyes and try to get in a few minutes of sleep. But he’s not done looking though the test shots of Mingyu in several… interesting poses.

“Doesn’t it look cool?” Mingyu says, sitting up a little bit straighter. His fingers tug at the ends of Minghao’s hair in his excitement and while it isn’t enough to hurt, it’s a surprise and Minghao jolts slightly in response. Mingyu’s seems to realize it because he tips his head slightly to the side and ruffles Minghao’s hair. “Those boots made me feel 10-feet tall.”

“They make you look it too,” Minghao says, grinning. He tilts his phone so Mingyu can see the screen— a shot of him with his legs stretched out in a wide V, his entire body stretched out in a long line. The shot is black and white, dramatically lit to bring out the shades in his dark clothes. “It’s kinda funny.”

“Why is it funny?” Mingyu says, his lower lip sticking out in a little pout. “I look really cool!”

“You look good,” Minghao says, giving up a little bit of ground. “They just make you look like someone you’re not.”

“What’d you mean?” Mingyu says, hovering between curious and sulky.

“Y’know,” Minghao says, lifting his eyebrows with a grin. “Like this,” he zooms the picture in on Mingyu’s calm aloof expression. Mingyu squints at the photo, his eyebrows drawing close together.

“I think it looks like me?” Mingyu says, definitely confused now. Minghao huffs a little sigh, locking his phone and setting it down on the center of his chest.

“I don’t mean the editing,” Minghao says, shaking his head. “I mean the whole _mood.”_

A grin steals its way up his face. “They’re making you look like a sexy dom for the fans, I guess.”

If anything, Mingyu is more offended at that than anything else. He rolls his eyes, swatting at Minghao’s shoulder. “You say that like I’m not.”

Minghao laughs but it trails off when Mingyu doesn’t immediately join him. He smiles, sitting up on his elbows to look at Mingyu better, his phone sliding off his chest and dropping to the bed.

“Really?” Minghao says, his eyebrows arched. “You?”

“Me,” Mingyu says, frowning. This time, instead of laughing, Minghao takes a moment to measure the confidence in Mingyu’s voice. He’s staring at Minghao like he’s really trying to be in charge and that only makes Minghao want to grin even more.

“Is that what you think?” He asks, sitting up all the way. He twists around so he’s facing Mingyu, tongue sliding over his own lip. “Do you think you’re the boss of me, Mingyu-yah?”

Mingyu’s cheeks go dusty pink. “I don’t remember it being _your_ dick in _my_ ass.”

It’s still new, whatever this thing between them is supposed to be. Mostly fleeting and stolen, calculated to avoid attracting attention that neither of them can really afford.

“We can get to that later,” Minghao says, shaking his head. He rests the palm of his hand on Mingyu’s thigh, pressing weight down on it so it doesn’t go unnoticed. “I don’t need to fuck you to show you who’s in charge.”

For a second, Mingyu hovers— caught between leaning back to make space for Minghao in his lap or trying to make himself look bigger arguing the point. Minghao takes the chance to kiss him before his mind is made up, pressing his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth when he overcomes his initial surprise. It makes Mingyu hum a small, pleased sound that Minghao feels against his lips more than he actually hears it. His fingers curve around Mingyu’s head, tangling with his hair. Mingyu’s hands to go his hips, drawing Minghao in closer until he’s kneeling just above Mingyu’s lap.

He’s happy to let the challenge hang in the air while he kisses Mingyu thoroughly. There’s more teeth to it than the last dozen times he’s kissed Mingyu; both of them are trying to be top of the pecking order. But Minghao wants Mingyu to give him the position, not just take it from him. He lets Mingyu’s hands slide up under his loose shirt, feeling his back and the dip of his waist.

“Are you sure about that?” Mingyu asks, finally forced to pull back and breathe. Minghao presses his shoulders back until Mingyu is leaning against the wall. When he leans in further, he arches his back and presses his hips down against Mingyu’s, satisfied by the breath that hisses out between Mingyu’s teeth.

“I’m very certain,” Minghao says, tilting his head so his breathing falls across Mingyu’s neck. He rolls his hips slowly, rotating his waist in a tight circle. Mingyu jerks under him, his hands dropping from Minghao’s back to grasp at his hips again. “Do you want me to show you?”

Almost hesitating, Mingyu nods his head. There’s a smugness to it that Minghao is eager to erase— he’s always had a good time taking Mingyu down a peg when he gets the chance. If he’s only agreeing because he thinks he’ll still come out on top at the end, he’s in for a rude surprise.

“I think,” Minghao says, scraping his teeth over the delicate skin of Mingyu’s throat. He has his mouth close to the jugular, lingering like he’s about to bite down. The thought thrills him— if he could get away with it, he’d leave Mingyu with all kinds of marks to remember him by. “I could make you beg if I wanted.”

As it is, he doesn’t dare take the risk of getting Mingyu into trouble. They’re both too visible for the kind of possessiveness that Minghao carries around with him. Mingyu’s breath flutters, betraying him and Minghao can’t help his smile.

He sits up, pulling his mouth away from Mingyu’s neck. With their chests no longer pressed together, the cool air of the room rushes in to fill the space. Minghao hooks his fingers under the bottom of Mingyu’s shirt, pulling it up over his head. It tangles up around his elbows for a moment and when Minghao gets it free, Mingyu’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed in his eyes.

When he thinks of Mingyu, this is the boy Minghao always pictures. His Mingyu; boyish and a little messy, with a smile that can’t help but show the points of his teeth. All the heat in Minghao’s body rushes through his stomach. He hauls Mingyu into another kiss, holding onto the bottom of his jaw. Mingyu’s hands are exploring his skin once again but this time Minghao takes Mingyu’s wrist in his other hand and pulls it away. He drags it out from under his shirt to pin against the wall against Mingyu’s head.

Mingyu’s first instinct is to pull at Minghao’s grasp but when Minghao doesn’t lighten his firm grip, Mingyu’s other hand falls down at his side as well. It makes Minghao feel strangely giddy, though he’s trying not to show it. When he lets go of Mingyu’s hand, his touch still lingers.

“Keep them like that,” Minghao says when Mingyu has both hands resting against the bed. Mingyu takes a single shallow breath before his fingers curl, grasping onto Minghao’s sheets. “There you go. Just like that.”

Mingyu lets out a surprised whine at that. His face goes red as soon as he realizes the sound, the blood flushing in his neck and ears as well. Minghao curves his fingers around the warm shell of his ear, giving the tip of it a small tug.

“Is that what you want?” Minghao says, leaning in close once again. Mingyu seems frozen like his own reaction took him by surprise. Minghao kisses just under his ear, his mouth following the sharp angles of Mingyu’s jaw. Before Mingyu really has his senses regained, Minghao rolls his hips down again. He repeats the motion two more times— slow, tensing all the muscles in his waist and thighs in a way he knows Mingyu can feel.

“Fuck,” Mingyu groans, his forehead against Minghao’s shoulder. His fingers go tighter around the sheets. “At least take your clothes off.”

“Are you asking?” Minghao says, letting his voice drag out. “Wasn’t very polite.”

He nips at the edge of Mingyu’s collarbone, not enough to leave a mark. He helps himself to feeling up Mingyu’s chest, another thing he’s sure all these photos were designed to make him want to. Mingyu is warm and solid under his hands, his back arching away from the wall when the pad of Minghao’s thumb drags over his nipple.

Mingyu doesn’t repeat the request and as uncomfortably tight as his pants are against his dick, Minghao isn’t willing to give up so fast. He leans in closer, lets his lips press just shy of Mingyu’s ear. “Can you behave for me?”

His whole body shivers slightly before he nods.

“Okay…” Mingyu says, weaker than before. He bites down on his lower lip and doesn’t repeat the request. Minghao settles his weight against Mingyu, considering. He doesn’t want to give in so quickly but he also badly wants to continue undressing both of them. He’s saved from having to make a choice. “

“C’mon,” Mingyu says, urging rather than demanding. He shifts under Minghao, keeping his grip around the sheets tight. He presses his lips together and Minghao can see how hard he’s trying to hold onto the idea that he’s somehow in charge.

Minghao will just have to keep working on correcting that notion. He scrapes his nails over Mingyu’s ribcage, shaking his head. “Stubborn.”

Mingyu hums, leaning forward and angling for another kiss. Minghao leans back, denying him, shaking his head once again.

“I want you to ask for that too,” Minghao says. He holds Mingyu’s gaze, pulling his hands away and dragging his fingers down the line of his own throat.

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asks, his voice strained.

Minghao lets his fingers rest around the base of his neck, tilting his head slightly to the side. Mingyu bites down on his lip again, fighting the urge to make a sound. Minghao leans back further, enough to give him the space to pull his shirt over his head a discard it off the edge of the bed.

His hand caresses over his own bare chest, touch lingering on his nipples and the sensitive skin over his ribs. Mingyu’s eyes follow the whole time, glued to the way Minghao touches himself.

“Well, you’re not doing it,” Minghao says, breathing out a small, satisfied sigh. “So I’m taking care of myself.”

“You won’t let me,” Mingyu says, close to whining.

“All you have to do is ask,” Minghao says, curling his thumb in the waist of his pants. “Nicely.”

Mingyu’s jaw works itself in knots but Minghao doesn’t stop to worry about it. He thumbs open the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper apart tooth-by-tooth.

“Minghao,” Mingyu says, a tremble in his voice. He lifts one hand off the bed, setting it on Minghao’s hip. Minghao is quick to smack it away, lifting his head to glare at Mingyu.

“Do you need me to tie you to something?” Minghao asks. Mingyu’s throat bobs in a hard swallow but he does set his hand back down on the bed. Minghao nods his head slightly, pushing his hand between his jeans and his underwear to grasp his fingers around his cock. He hisses and Mingyu does the same, leaning in closer to Minghao.

It feels good to have any kind of friction against his skin. He’s way more into this than he really wants to admit though it seems like Mingyu can tell. He forces himself to pull his hand back after a moment, shoving his jeans as far down his hips as they’ll go.

Mingyu looks almost ready to cry, his whole body straining against the weight of Minghao’s instructions holding him in place. He’s never really been denied touching Minghao the way he wants— even before they started being whatever it is they are now.

“Say please,” Minghao says, arching his brows. He’s too impatient himself not to give a little. “Say it and I’ll let you put your hands on me.”

That seems to be the last of what Mingyu can take. He groans, leaning his head forward and nodding rapidly.

“Please,” he says, butting his head against Minghao’s shoulder. “God, c’mon Minghao. Please.”

Minghao hums, pulling Mingyu’s hands up to encircle his waist. Mingyu sighs, almost in relief, stroking over Minghao’s back. He does it slowly and Minghao has to repress a shiver at the end. Satisfied that he’s really allowed to be touching, Mingyu goes about working Minghao’s jeans the rest of the way off, feeling every inch of his legs as well.

Part of Minghao wants to brush Mingyu’s hands away just to prove his point, but a much greater part wants Mingyu to keep touching him like this.

“Doing so good,” Minghao says when Mingyu’s fingers squeeze around his thighs. He means it to be reassuring but Mingyu gasps, pressing his face against Minghao’s collarbone and groaning. The reaction takes him by surprise and Minghao rests his hand on the nape of Mingyu’s neck, smoothing his fingers through the dark locks of his hair.

“You like that, don’t you?” Minghao says, pleased and amazed at the same time. Mingyu’s fingers squeeze tighter around his legs. He doesn’t nod but he doesn’t really need to either. Minghao grins, tugging gently on his hair to encourage Mingyu to look up at him again. Mingyu has his lips slightly parted, eyes glazed over a little.

Minghao kisses him again, long and filthy with his fingers gripping onto Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu clings to him in return, too absorbed in letting Minghao explore his mouth that he doesn’t notice when Minghao’s arm stretches out to flick his pillow out of the way and grab the plastic bottle tucked underneath it.

He doesn’t usually keep lube so close at hand, but promotions being over means he sometimes has upwards of fifteen minutes a day to himself and he’s been taking advantage of that as much as possible.

Mingyu doesn’t notice what he’s doing until Minghao eases his hands gently back to the bed again. He blinks his eyes open, huffing an offended sound when Minghao finally breaks the kiss. He doesn’t complain though, just knots his fingers in the sheets once again. The set of his jaw makes Minghao wonder if he’s directing all that stubborn energy to follow what Minghao tells him now instead.

He pushes his boxers off of his hips, wiggling them off one leg and letting them tangle around his other knee, too impatient to waste any more time on getting undressed. Under him, Mingyu is still in his slacks and the soft fabric rubs against Minghao’s thighs when he settles in Mingyu’s lap again.

“Are you really…” Mingyu says, Minghao’s intentions finally dawning on him. He tips his head back and whines, exposing his throat for Minghao to kiss as well. “You’re not gonna let me do it?”

He’s definitely pouting now, and Minghao isn’t really surprised. It’s not an accident that Minghao is denying him something he relishes— opening Minghao up around his fingers with irritating patience, dragging it out until Minghao is cursing and complaining. But he wants to see exactly how much Mingyu will obey, too.

“No,” he says, flipping the cap open with his thumb. He holds his hand between them while he coats his fingers in an overly generous amount, watching the frustration on Mingyu’s face only get worse. “I’m not. You’re gonna sit there and watch me.”

Mingyu draws in several shallow breaths and doesn’t argue anymore.

Minghao lets himself groan a little when the first finger slides past the muscles of his rim, playing up the sound for Mingyu’s benefit. It makes him jerk, his hips trying to lift into Minghao’s, almost knocking him to the side. Minghao gives him an annoyed look, putting his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder in the hope that it’ll remind him to stay still

He’s much quicker and more efficient than Mingyu is. He’s impatient at this point, eager to have Mingyu inside of him already. He digs his nails into Mingyu’s shoulder for balance, rolling his hips back on the intrusion in quick, shallow pushes. It doesn’t take long for him to work himself from one finger to two, groaning once again when it slides inside.

“Oh, fuck. Please let me help,” Mingyu says, his mouth working over the side of Minghao’s neck, nipping at his skin. “Please? I wanna feel you.”

The way he groans each word out makes Minghao’s stomach twist up in the kind of knot that’ll never come undone again— a helpless, tangled mess. He nods, pushing the bottle into Mingyu’s palm when he lifts his hands away from the sheets. Mingyu is too hasty in his motions, the thin fluid running down the side of his wrist as well as over his fingers.

Minghao’s back arches when two of them slide inside, pushing his hips back into the slow intrusion of Mingyu’s fingers, welcoming it. Mingyu is as slow as expected, taking his time in stretching Minghao around his thicker fingers. His other hand holds onto Minghao’s hip, nails scraping lightly over his skin. 

The feeling makes him shiver and Minghao has to remind himself that he’s the one in charge here. He doesn’t have to wait for Mingyu to work him up to the very edge with his fingers rather than just move on. He waits until the burning feeling of his muscles easing into the stretch goes away, until all he feels is sparks being carried around in his bloodstream every time Mingyu’s fingers curl. 

“Off,” Minghao says, tugging uselessly at the waist of Mingyu’s pants. There’s a tremble starting to work its way up his thighs and he digs his fingers harder into Mingyu’s shoulder, pushing down more weight to hold himself up better. Mingyu obeys surprisingly quick, pulling his hand away and dragging his fingers down Minghao’s thigh.

It takes some shuffling around to get Mingyu undressed all the way and he ends up with his back pressed into the wall. Minghao settles in on his lap once again, this time with Mingyu’s hands bracketing his hips. Minghao twists at the waist, reaching behind him and wrapping his fingers around Mingyu’s cock, holding it in place.

Mingyu groans as he slides down but Minghao grits his teeth together and stays quiet. It feels good, even with the slight burn in his muscles. It takes him one long moment to sink all the way down so his thighs are against Mingyu’s. Mingyu grunts, leaning his head back against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Stay like that,” Minghao says, pushing Mingyu so he’s leaning back against the wall again. Mingyu grits his teeth, tilting his head to look up at Minghao with a pathetic pout on his face.

Rather than answer him, Minghao rolls his hips, dragging himself up and down on Mingyu’s dick. He moves in slow waves of motion, letting his body adjust. It only takes a few strokes before Minghao’s slide is quick and easy and Mingyu is twitching under him with the desire to move in response.

“Hold still for me,” Minghao says, grinding their hips together. It makes the blunt head of Mingyu’s cock rubs against his walls just right. “Feels so good, just like that.”

He wraps his fingers around one of Mingyu’s wrists, dragging it up until Mingyu’s hand is resting at the base of his throat. Mingyu groans a little in response, fitting his hand around Minghao’s neck, just under his chin. He keeps his hand wrapped around Mingyu’s wrist, even when Mingyu squeezes tight enough around his neck to slow the drag of oxygen into his lungs.

Minghao’s hips move at a jerky, uneven pace, the sound of blood pounding past his ears the only thing he can focus on. His skin burns bright and hot everywhere he’s touching Mingyu. After a few more seconds, the pressure of Mingyu’s hand eases, his fingers rubbing soothingly into Minghao’s skin.

Worse than getting caught with a hickey would be getting caught with the imprint of Mingyu’s hand on his throat. His other arm goes tight around Minghao’s back, pulling him in closer and rolling his hips up, fucking Minghao at a slow, shallow rhythm. Minghao doesn’t scold him or shove him away this time. He just leans into Mingyu’s chest, humming in the back of his throat.

“Like that,” Minghao says, his eyes drooping half-open. “Harder.”

Mingyu is quick to oblige him, closing his fingers around Minghao’s throat again. Minghao hovers above Mingyu’s lap, legs quivering at the effort of holding him up, letting Mingyu fuck him. Everything goes slow and hazy and Minghao shoves his hips down, making Mingyu’s cock rub against his prostate.

He comes like that, smearing a mess between his stomach and Mingyu’s, panting into the crook of his neck. Mingyu keeps going, his speed unfaltering, releasing Minghao’s throat and pulling him into a kiss instead.

Minghao can feel it when he comes, the way his thrusts go jagged and uneven, his chest heaving against Mingyu’s.

He tapers off slowly, pressing a few kisses to Minghao’s temple and struggling to catch his breath. 

“Told you,” Minghao says, mumbling against Mingyu’s chest. “Knew I could make you beg.”

Mingyu laughs, stroking his hand up and down Minghao’s back. “Whatever.”

He pulls himself off Mingyu’s lap, chuckling when Mingyu falls to the side, stretching out on the bed. He aligns himself with Mingyu’s back, kissing his shoulder.

“I think this is supposed to go the other way,” Mingyu says. He doesn’t move though and Minghao just strokes along the arch of his ribs.

“No, it’s not,” Minghao says, kissing the back of his neck. Mingyu doesn’t sound like he’s really complaining in the first place. He relaxes into the bed, shutting his eyes and letting Minghao hold onto him.

For as big as he is, Mingyu manages to fit perfectly against Minghao’s chest, tucked against his beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> so mingyu's dazed photoshoot.. am i right??
> 
> @eightology | @knightspur_ao3


End file.
